one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Desert Croc/Upcoming Battle Hints
Now as you may know, I am not doing seasons anymore so these fights are merely just hints to upcoming battles that I will make. Also, I have scrapped some of my battle ideas due to finding a better opponent so I will put those battles up for adoption when I have the chance. In the meantime, start guessing! Notes: *More hints will be revealed overtime if certain characters haven't been guessed yet. *More battles will be added when either a few characters are guessed or when I finish battles. Character Reveal Hints *The Terminator (The Terminator) Vs. ??? (Hint: What do you mean you never knew he was a robot? Hint 2: He has appeared in every canon game in his series. Hint 3: He is made of metal! How came you don't feel pain when you hit him? Hint 4: Why do you have to change your name in each game? Hint 5: He is a heavyweight fighter.) *Sentinel (Marvel Comics) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: A cyborg who is a member of a famous group in his verse. Hint 2: Who needs transport with this guy? Hint 3: He is named after an animal. Hint 4: He is thought to be an antagonist, but there are hints that he may be good.) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: He was sent to the past to do evil work. Hint 2: They are both tigers. Hint 3: He is a video game character. Hint 4: He is from the most recent game in his series.) *King Graham (King's Quest) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: He's fighting the neighborhood watch guy! Don't let him touch you kids! Hint 2: You were joking about my crowbar breaking? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? Hint 3: He is from an NES game.)) *Godzilla (Godzilla) Vs. ??? (If he's so dangerous, let's see him take on the most well known kaiju of them all!) *Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) Vs. ??? (Hint: Here I go again on my own...wait, that's not what you meant?) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) Vs. ??? (Hint: Just imagine if Killua fused with a certain yellow octopus.) Confirmed Battles Mettaton vs Genos.png|Mettaton VS Genos (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mettaton_VS_Genos Asgore vs Esdeath.png|Asgore Vs. Esdeath (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Vs._Esdeath Saitama vs Captain Falcon.png|Saitama Vs. Captain Falcon (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saitama_Vs._Captain_Falcon Ruby Rose vs Spider-Man.png|Ruby Rose Vs. Spider-Man (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Rose_VS_Spider-Man Ash Vs. Dust.png|Ash Williams Vs. Dust Rick Vs. Stan.png|Rick Sanchez Vs. Grunkle Stan Jake Vs. Lilac.png|Jake Long Vs. Sash Lilac Bayonetta Vs. Homura.png|Bayonetta Vs. Homura Akemi Josuke Vs. Metal Bat.png|Josuke Higashikata Vs. Metal Bat Kenshin Vs. Baiken.png|Kenshin Himura Vs. Baiken Martian Manhunter Vs. Piccolo.png|Martian Manhunter Vs. Piccolo Krueger Vs. Bedman.png|Freddy Krueger Vs. Bedman Doctor Vs. Peabody.png|The Doctor Vs. Mr. Peabody Sol Badguy Vs. Vash the Stampede.png|Sol Badguy Vs. Vash the Stampede Megaman Vs. Shovel Knight.png|Mega Man Vs. Shovel Knight Mr. Satan Vs. King.png|Mr. Satan Vs. King No-Face Vs. Arakune.png|No-Face Vs. Arakune Ocelot Vs. Erron Black.png|Revolver Ocelot Vs. Erron Black Red Skull Vs. Cobra Commander.png|Red Skull Vs. Commander Cobra The Heavy Vs. Zangief.png|The Heavy Vs. Zangief Kingpin Vs. Roman Torchwick.png|The Kingpin Vs. Roman Torchwick Luffy Vs. Natsu.png|Luffy Vs. Natsu Miia Vs. Dylan Fuents.png|Miia Vs. Dylan Fuentes Toro Vs. Neco-arc.png|Toro Inoue Vs. Neco-Arc Doraemon Vs. Arale.png|Doraemon Vs. Arale Norimaki Chucky Vs. Slappy.png|Chucky Vs. Slappy Skarlet Vs. Carmine.png|Skarlet Vs. Carmine Nash Vs. Arkham Knight.png|Charlie Nash Vs. Arkham Knight Courage Vs. Isaac.png|Courage Vs. Isaac Dudley Vs. Perry.png|Dudley Puppy Vs. Perry the Platypus Sherlock Vs. Layton.png|Sherlock Holmes Vs. Professor Layton Vergil Vs. Sesshomaru.png|Vergil Vs. Sesshomaru Jason Vs. Ban.png|Jason Vs. Ban Lizard Vs. Gex.png|The Lizard Vs. Gex Darth Vader Vs. Voldemort.png|Darth Vader Vs. Lord Voldemort Spy Vs. SVS Spies.png|The Spy Vs. Black and White Spy Little Mac Vs. T.J. Combo.png|Little Mac Vs. T.J. Combo Cat Vs. Grinch.png|The Cat in The Hat Vs. The Grinch Hater Vs. Ludo.png|Lord Hater Vs. Ludo Sanji Vs. Chef.png|Sanji Vs. Chef Sephiroth Vs. Ichigo.png|Sephiroth Vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Scott Pilgrim Vs. Rohan.png|Scott Pilgrim Vs. Rohan Kishibe Crocodile Vs. Iggy.png|Crocodile Vs. Iggy Rin Vs. Death the Kid.png|Rin Okumura Vs. Death the Kid Movie Mario Vs. Bad Megaman.png|Movie Mario Vs. Bad Box Art Mega Man Erza Vs. Undyne.png|Erza Scarlet Vs. Undyne Sulley Vs. Dracula.png|Sulley Vs. Dracula Ky Vs. Felix.png|Ky Kiske Vs. Felix Sayaka Miki Vs. Pearl.png|Sayaka Miki Vs. Pearl Kraven Vs. Takkar.png|Kraven the Hunter Vs. Takkar Kano Vs. Easter Bunny.png|Kano Vs. The Easter Bunny Red Vs. Anger.png|Red Vs. Anger Jill Valentine Vs. Aya Brea.png|Jill Valentine Vs. Aya Brea Faust Vs. Valentine.png|Faust Vs. Valentine Zombieman Vs. Zombina.png|Zombieman Vs. Zombina Lara Vs. Katniss.png|Lara Croft Vs. Katniss Everdeen Asura Vs. Pyron.png|Asura Vs. Pyron Jon Talbain Vs. Sabrewulf.png|Jon Talbain Vs. Sabrewulf Asriel Dreemurr Vs. Scott Cawthon.png|Asriel Dreemurr Vs. Scott Cawthon Kite Vs Kirito.png|Kite Vs. Kirito TR-8R Vs. Daleks.png|TR-8R Vs. Daleks Ippo Vs. Creed.png|Ippo Makunouchi Vs. Johnson Creed Iron Man Vs. Issei.png|Iron Man Vs. Issei Hyoudou Ultron Vs. Fulgore.png|Ultron Vs. Fulgore Elric Vs. Gajeel.png|Edward Elric Vs. Gajeel Redfox Dan Vs. Mr. Bean.png|Dan Hibiki Vs. Mr. Bean Ayano Vs. Giffany.png|Ayano Aishi Vs. Giffany Eggman Vs. Nefarious.png|Dr. Eggman Vs. Dr. Nefarious TTG Vs. Bulk.png|Teen Titan GO! Vs. The Amazing Bulk Gaston Vs. Steele.png|Gaston Vs. Steele Serious Sam Vs. Duke Nukem.png|Serious Sam Vs. Duke Nukem Shagohod Vs. Blitztank.png|Shagohod Vs. Blitztank Baraka Vs. Barakapool.png|Baraka Vs. Barakapool Harry and Marv Vs. Bulk and Skull.png|Harry and Marv Vs. Bulk and Skull Gipsy Danger Vs Colossal Titan.png|Gipsy Danger Vs. Colossal Titan Incorrect Guesses *Leatherface Vs. Rena Ryugu *Jake Long Vs. Cynder *Isaac Vs. Ethan Mars *Sol Badguy Vs. Poison Ivy *Megaman Vs. Sir Arthur *Piccolo Vs. Dhalsim *Chucky Vs. Chip Hazard *Charlie Nash Vs. Red Hood *The Kingpin Vs. The Penguin *Dudley Puppy Vs. Sid *Toro Inoue Vs. Felix the Cat *Miia Vs. Iris Heart *Charlie Nash Vs. Nightwing *Toro Inoue Vs. Hello Kitty *Toro Inoue Vs. Gatomon *Erza Scarlet Vs. Rainbow Mika *Doraemon VS Astro Boy *Sherlock Holmes Vs. Dr. House *Skarlet Vs. Carnage *Chucky Vs. Nac Mac Feegle *Skarlet Vs. Rick Taylor *Dudley Vs. Goofy *Sherlock Holmes Vs. Psycho Mantis *Sulley Vs. Aang *Charlie Nash Vs. Batman Beyond *Erza Vs. AJ Lee *Sanji Vs. Spike Spiegel *Erza Vs. Kanae *The Spy Vs. Playboy Bunny *Sulley Vs. Link *Sulley Vs. Red Ranger *Erza Vs. Lala *Erza Vs. Centorea Shianus *Sulley Vs. Batman *Erza Vs. Suu *Sulley Vs. Clayface *Sanji Vs. Kenny *Dudley Vs. Bolt *Sherlock Vs. Joel and Ellie *Jason Vs. Gilgamesh *Sanji Vs. Phillip Pirrup *Erza Vs. Morrigan *Sulley Vs. Freddy Krueger *Sulley Vs. Xenomorph *Lord Hater Vs. Voltar *Crocodile Vs. 626 *Lizard Vs. Killer Croc *Little Mac Vs. Burai Yamamoto *Little Mac Vs. Rocky Balboa *Little Mac Vs. Takamura *Little Mac Vs. Dudley *Lord Hater Vs. Doofenshmirtz *Darth Vader Vs. Bowser *Ky Kiske Vs. Hyde Kido *Kraven the Hunter Vs. Ristar *Lord Hater Vs. Drakken *Ky Vs. Randi *Erza Vs. Double *Kraven Vs. Kazuya Mishima *Ky Vs. Roy *Lord Hater Vs. Matthew Patel *Lord Hater Vs. Peg Leg Pete *Lord Hater Vs. 625 *Crocodile Vs. Dr. Oobleck *Crocodile Vs. Ken Kaneki *Ky Vs. Ryu *Kraven Vs. Platinum the Trinity *Asriel Vs. AVGN *Crocodile Vs. BJ *Scott Pilgrim Vs. Rock Lee *Scott Pilgrim Vs. Rock Howard *Crocodile Vs. Ulquiorra Cifer *Asriel Vs. Chara *Asriel Vs. The Batter *Death the Kid Vs. Giorno Giovanna *Kraven Vs. Kenshiro *Red Vs. Blue *Erza Vs. Mamizou Futatsuiwa *Sulley Vs. Nosferatu *Kano Vs. Crash Bandicoot *Erza Vs. Tifa *Ky Vs. Ike *Red Vs. Flappy Bird *Eggman Vs. Doomsday *Death the Kid Vs. Zuko *Sulley Vs. Frankenstien's Monster *Ky Vs. Robin *Kano Vs. Crunch Bandicoot *Red Vs. Barry Steakfries *Kraven Vs. Johnathn Joestar *Erza Vs. Gandrayda *Sayaka Miki Vs. Meroune Lorolei Du Neptune *Ky Vs. Ghirahim *Lara Croft Vs. Rexy *Ky Vs. Isaac *Dr. Eggman Vs. Specter *Red Vs. Papi *Kraven Vs. Psycho Mantis *Kano Vs. Ty *Red Vs. Porky Pig *Jon Talbain Vs. Lesser Dog *Jon Talbain Vs. Doggo *Faust Vs. Trafalgar Law *Edward Elric Vs. War Machine *Edward Elric Vs. Cyberman *Zombieman Vs. Ken Kaneki *Zombieman Vs. Lee Everett *Zombieman Vs. John Marston *Zombieman Vs. Nemesis *Red Vs. Knuckles *Zombieman Vs. PvZ Zombie *Edward Elric Vs. Genos *Edward Elric Vs. Mecha-Naruto *Red Vs. Mario *Lara Croft Vs. Nathan Drake *Dan Hibiki Vs. Cosmo *Zombieman Vs. Sid Barret *Jon Talbain Vs. Blade Wolf *Faust Vs. Doctor Octopus *Edward Elric Vs. Kamen Rider *Jill Vs. Zoey *Jill Vs. Ellie *Edward Elric Vs. Astro Boy *Megaman.EXE Vs. SMT Dante *Zombieman Vs. Rika Minami *Jon Talbain Vs. Kuros *Asriel Vs. Charles Bliss *Dr. Eggman Vs. Warhead *Edward Elric Vs. Shinichi Izumi *Dan Vs. Sir Galahad *Edward Elric Vs. Naraku *Edward Elric Vs. Alex Mercer *Fulgore VS E-102 Gamma *Fulgore Vs. Justice *Dan Vs. Pedro *Shagohod Vs. Technorover *Shagohod Vs. Brawl *Sentinel Vs. Cyborg *Sentinel Vs. Genos *Tai Lung Vs. Dusknoir *Dan Vs. Larryboy *Tai Lung Vs. Young Xenohart *Dr. Eggman Vs. Dr. Cortex *TTG Vs. The Three Stooges *TTG Vs. Jay Jay *TTG Vs. Reptar *Gaston Vs. Balto *Harry and Marv Vs. Laurel and Hardy Fight Order *Saitama Vs. Captain Falcon *Ruby Rose Vs. Spider-Man *Asgore Vs. Esdeath Category:Blog posts